tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Leea/The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 87
Previous Chapters 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th, 26th, 27th, 28th, 29th, 30th, 31st, 32nd, 33rd, 34th, 35th, 36th, 37th, 38th, 39th, 40th, 41st, 42nd, 43rd, 44th, 45th, 46th, 47th, 48th, 49th, 50th, 51st, 52nd, 53rd, 54th, 55th, 56th, 57th, 58th, 59th, 60th, 61st, 62nd, 63rd, 64th, 65th, 66th, 67th, 68th, 69th, 70th, 71st, 72nd, 73rd, 74th, 75th, 76th, 77th, 78th, 79th, 80th, 81st, 82nd, 83rd, 84th, 85th, 86th The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 87 4th Era 171, 7th of Second Seed, Pyandonea Orghum bowed his head, his hands in opposite sleeves of his robe. King Orgnum "sprawled" - for lack of a better word - in his throne, utterly relaxed. It took a lot to get him out of this sort of state, though it was not impossible, especially with the news that Orghum was bringing. His head was propped up with one bejewelled hand. "You look rather...satisfied, old friend. Is it a woman, or spellwork?" Orgnum asked, his deep voice calm and slow. "Spellwork, my King." Orghum replied, smiling a little. "The storm you requested is bombarding Summerset as we speak." A decidedly satisfied smile graced the King's lips. "Excellent. I would like to see it for myself. Join me on the balcony, would you?" Orghum inclined his head in assent. "Of course, m'lord." He raised his head, looking into the perfectly white and flawlessly featureless eyes. "I would like to point out its points of construction, if you would indulge me." Orgnum rose from his throne, looking down at his long-time ally. "Of course." He motioned with his head and hand. "Follow me." Orghum had been on the balcony dozens - if not hundreds - of times, knew exactly where the staircase leading to it was, but he remained humble, bowing and intoning, "As you would, milord." * * * Orgnum braced himself against the railing as he leaned on it, gazing off at the island of Summerset. Or, at least, what would have been the island, had it not been utterly concealed by the boiling, dark thunderheads. Flashes - presumably from lightning - lit up the mass and the area beneath it intermittently. "Perfect," the King muttered, praising his chief wizard's craft. "I can see it is providing much...'entertainment,' shall we say, for Summerset." He looked over and down at Orghum. "Now, since I can see you are eager to, why don't you point out its design features to me? A...tour, if you will." Orghum smiled proudly in spite of himself. "Thank you, milord," he began, before taking his place at Orgnum's side and explaining all of the "finer points" of the war storm's construction. * * * "Well done." His Great Majesty said, before glancing back at his Archmage. "Tell me, did you find more of those ingredients you needed, or did you use the only samples you acquired?" "Why do you ask, my Lord?" He smiled out of a corner of his perfectly-shaped mouth. "In case I decide our golden-skinned brethren need any more reminders as to the continued existance of their paler cousins." The Archmage smiled, as well. "Yes, I was able to obtain doubles of both ingredients. Whenever you ask, my Lord, another storm can be summoned and let loose." Orgnum readjusted himself. "Very good." He looked down at Orghum again. "Have you been actively searching for any more?" "Now?" "Yes." A slight pause. "I had stopped after finding what I had needed. Do you want me to begin the search again?" "Yes," Orgnum replied, gazing out on the water again, this time his eyes going to other directions on the horizon. "Others aside from - and in addition to - Summerset could need a reminder or two that I still exist, and that I didn't perish in the Psijic's storm all those centuries ago." Category:Blog posts